BoruSara oneshots
by noelclarke6
Summary: No matter how far apart they seem from each other and as people they still are able to find each other.
1. Chapter 1: Her eyes

**Hi everyone I'm for another story of mine well this isn't really a story. I decided to make a BoruSara oneshot book I thought it would be cool to have one. I know I've just started on True Beauty. This is my first oneshot book. I will take requests if you have any let me know. Also some of these oneshots will be on my tumblr and my tumblr is starfire200156.**

* * *

 **Her eyes**

"Your eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh's,"

I remember when she said that. That was two and half years ago when she said that. I never forgot those words. I never thought my eyes were anything special. I always thought her eyes were beautiful. With her big onyx eyes and her long eyelashes fit her face perfectly. I always thought that it was cool when her eyes change to that crimson red, her Sharingan. These days I know it has been bothering her about her eyes. I remember the incident two months ago really has gotten her down. I also remember what my master told me about it.

"These eyes we posses we'll always be a target, because someone will always want them for themselves,"

I remember his words. I know my master was trying to teach me something or giving me some kind of warning. All I know is that what happened two months ago is the only thing on her mind these days. I know she thinks that they're a burden she carries. I never thought that they were a burden. I remember what she told me about them.

"This crest I wear on my back. These eye I have and me always being a target for them. This is the burden I have to carry as an Uchiha,"

What she said had been bothering me. Her eyes weren't a burden they were a gift. Yeah, at times she may be a target because of them. Also is the byakugan too. I know that incident had her a little shook up. So, I haven't bothered with it. Now it's starting to real bother me she won't use them she doesn't look me on the eye like she use to. It's like she scared to look into my eyes with her eyes I adore.

I look up to see the clouds it looked so peaceful no wonder why Shikadai like looking at them.

THUD!

I heard a loud thud noise which made me get up. There she was and what in the hell was she doing.

"Hey, are you okay," I asked her.

"I'm fine. Mitsuki and I were just training together and I just fell back a little to hard," She said.

"You're not suppose to me training. Your mom specifically said no training until you're fully healed," I scold her. She always gets reckless way to easily.

"I'm not using my Sharingan," she said.

"That doesn't matter. Your other injuries need to heal. You training could get you hurt and in the hospital again," I said to her.

"Now you like Papa," She said. I know I'm probably going to make her mad.

"Maybe you should listen to him," I said.

"I've been injured before," she said.

"You had us all worried," I said.

"Since when do you worry about people," she said coldly.

"I've always worry about the people I care about when they get hurt," I said.

"Like I said I'm fine and quit worrying about me. I'm a ninja I can handle a few bruises," she said getting up and walking away from me. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Why won't you look at me in the eyes. Our whole entire conversation you didn't make eye contact me once," I said frustrated. I was.

"W-W-what," She strutted out.

"You heard me," I said to her.

She look down and back up straight into my eyes. Her big beautiful onyx eyes where glossy look like she could burst into tears at any given moment. She was one of the strongest people I know. She would never cry in front of anyone.

"I'm sorry, Boruto," she said running over to me. She put her arms around me waist hugging me. I hugged her back.

"You were right for once. It has been bothered me. I look and saw myself weak for barely being able to protect you and Mitsuki. I put your lives in danger. Because of these damn eyes. I do at times see them as a burden. I was scared not because of my eyes. I was scared of loosing you and Mitsuki," she burst I felt her hot tears on my shirt. I hugged her tighter and I place my hand on the back of her head where her long black hair flows, I stroked her hair with my hand trying to calm her down. I planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's okay. I never thought your eyes were a burden I always thought them as a beautiful gift. Sarada Uchiha I think your eyes are darker than master Sasuke's. You're absolutely beautiful," I mumbled as I kiss the top of her head.

Sarada Uchiha

Her eyes are more special and beautiful than my could ever be. She saved my life with her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: two months ago

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with life. This one shot is about what happen two months that Boruto mentions. In the one shot Her eyes. I'm terrible at writting fight scenes I'm working on getting better at them. Enjoy!**

 **Two months ago**

* * *

Sarada and I were coming home from a mission we just completed together. It was just the two of us, since Mitsuki was on another mission and our mission required someone with an optical dojutsu. That left me, Himawari but she was on a mission with her team and Hima is still a genin. That old man probably won't feel save sending his daughter on a A-rank mission just yet. Then there was Sarada she was the one other person who has an optical dojutsu, the Sharingan. I could of gone on the mission by myself and handle it just fine. It was a bad idea for my dad to tell her go on the mission. I had a gut feeling that something bad would happen on the mission somehow and it did.

At the moment Sarada and I were being attacked by some what seem to be rogue ninja. They were after Sarada probably her Sharingan. Damn it! I shouldn't have let her go on this mission with me.

* * *

 _flashback_

" _Sarada I can do the mission on my own it won't be the first one,"_

" _Boruto you need someone when an ocular dojutsu and Himawari can't come since she on a mission with her team. And I'm one of the few people who carry an ocular dojutsu,"_

" _I know that Sarada. I have my Jougan I'll be fine,"_

" _I know but you need to be careful using it,"_

" _Same with you Sara. Sakura-san said you need to be careful using your Sharingan you can't overdo it. It's bad for your eyes,"_

" _I won't I'm careful,"_

" _Not all the time Sarada,"_

" _Boruto what if something happens and I'm not there to help you. What if one of the Kara member attacks you. What if-"_

" _Sara, quit with that 'What ifs' If something does happen I can take care of it on my own. If something were to happen on the mission I couldn't risk your safety for it. Master Sasuke and Sakura-san will have my head if anything happens to you,"_

" _Boruto I am a perfectly capable kunoichi of Konoha,"_

" _I know that Sarada,"_

" _Boruto please for this one time,"_

 _She look at me with those eyes I finally cave in._

" _Fine,"_

* * *

"Hosenka no jutsu," I heard Sarada said. (phoenix flower jutsu in english)

I blocked an attack from the enemy. I was trying to figure out some kind of plan to get away this situation. We were out number on this one but the rogue shinobi were out power by Sarada and I. They have her busy, she couldn't help me at the moment. From the corner of my eyes I saw Sarada use her Sharingan against the rogue ninja.

THUD!

The two rogue shinobi were on the ground knocked out. She must of used genjutsu on them.

"So the Sharingan and that means your his daughter," the rogue ninja said.

"So what if I am it doesn't change anything," Sarada said to the rogue shinobi.

"It has everything to do with that," the rogue shinobi said. I have to do something or something bad is going to happen to Sarada. I think Boruto, think! Usually Sarada is the one with the plan of attack. I don't even know if they want her Sharingan or not.

"Enlighten me," Sarada said to the ninja.

"Of course it's simple we are not after Sasuke Uchiha, but are after the eyes of his precious daughter Sarada Uchiha," the rogue nin said. I shouldn't of known.

"There's not way in HELL I'm going to let you rip Sarada's eyes!" I shouted at the rogue nin.

"Oh really," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Your going to have to go through me first," I said teleporting behind the rogue ninja. I have my katana in my hand just in case.

"What the-" before he could finish his sentence Sarada comes and punches him straight in the face which makes him go flying.

"You okay," I asked.

"Don't lay your guard down just yet," Sarada told me.

"There is more isn't there," I said.

"About two or three more," She said.

"Where are they exactly," I asked her.

"Somewhere back behind those tree," she said pointing in the direction. I threw shuriken in the directions that Sarada told where is was.

"We know you're there so come out. We know your after the Sharingan," I said.

"Smart boy," the tall rogue nin said.

"Turn yourselves in now or else," I said trying to make the situation easier to deal with.

"Or what's a boy like you going to do. I'm more worried what the little Uchiha princess is going to do to me. Oh and, I forgot to introduce myself to you two. How rude of me even my own men didn't I better do something about that. I'm Ryo and my two partners are Kai and Daichi," Ryo said to us.

"You talk too much," Sarada said to Ryo.

"There's no need to be rude," Ryo said.

"She's right," I said.

"Boruto stay out of this," Sarada said.

"What?! I can't do that. You can't take three rogue shinobi on your own," I said to her.

"Kai Daichi take care of blondie of over here. I'll take care of the Uchiha princess. Don't kill him I want him alive so he can watch me rip out the girl's Sharingan. The Uchihas need to be stopped. I'll his daughter first and then I'll kill him when he in pain over losing his child," Ryo said.

Kai and Dacho attack me out of nowhere I was barely able to block their attacks.

"Ninja art: wind blade jutsu," Kai said. A forceful amount of wind chakra cane at me I was able to dodge it.

"Ninja art: lightening stream jutsu," Dachi said. I felt a painful shock of lightning hit me. Damn it! I slowly got up.

"Rasengan," I said throwing a Rasengan towards Dachi. I saw a herd of snake go by at Kai. I smirked.

"Boruto are you alright. I heard you and Sarada went on a mission together and Lord Seventh was starting to worry so I can after you two," Mitsuki said coming at the right time.

"These are much of rogue nins and they're after Sarada's Sharingan," I said.

"Where is she," Mitsuki asked.

"Fighting Ryo," I said. At the moment we heard a scream I know that scream it belong to SARADA!

"I'll take care of these two. You go after Sarada," Mitsuki said.

"Alright just don't go overboard," I said to Mitsuki.

"Alright Boruto," Mitsuki said.

* * *

When I got over to where Sarada was half of the area looked destroyed between Sarada and Ryo attacks for each other. Sarada looked beaten up Ryo barely had a scratch on him. Sarada was extremely low on chakra. She looked bloody and bruised. What did he do to her? I felt a surge of rage inside of me.

"Boruto Stream," I said attack Ryo with my katana.

"Clever boy you're here to save her. Your a little too late I think I went a little overboard on her. She's a damn good fighter," Ryo said.

"I'm going to kill you for this," I said.

"Oh really I'll like to see you try," Ryo said. I backed away I teleported to Sarada who was on the ground.

"Hey Sara," I gently to her.

"Bo. He's stronger than I thought," Sarada whispered I could tell the pain in her voice.

"It's going to be okay," I said to her.

"What about Kai and Daichi," Sarada asked.

"Mitsuki came to help us out. He's taking care of them I'll take care of Ryo. You just rest okay," I told her. She nodded. Sarada needed medical attention and she needs it soon. I'll just have to make the quick. I made a shadow clone.

"Take her somewhere safe," I told my clone.

"Okay no more funny business I was trying to be the reasonable nice guy, but when you decide to hurt the people I cherish the most. I'm not the nice guy anymore," I said activating my jogan and my curse mark.

"What the-" I cut him off by attacking him. I was too fast for him pace. After I good while I was able to finish him. I tied him up I went over to Mitsuki.

"Put him with the others," I said to Mitsuki. So he did.

"Where's Sarada," Mitsuki asked again.

"I'm going to go get her she's with my clone," I made another another one.

"Take these rogue ninja back to the hidden leaf," I said to my clone. Mitsuki and I went to get Sarada.

"Sarada," I called out to her.

"Boruto Mitsuki you're okay," Sarada mumbled. She was barely conscious.

"Yeah we are let's get you out of here," I said to her. I pick her up in bridal style. I teleported the three of us to the hospital. I walked in with Sarada in my arm.

"Boruto-

"I need Sakura-san now. Her daughter Sarada has been injured," I said calmly as I could. The nurses paged Sakura-san. I'm dead after this.

"Boruto what's this about my Sarada being injured," Sakura-san said then she saw Sarada condition.

"Get a bed now!" Sakura-san shouted. The nurses got one. I placed Sarada gently on the bed

"I need one of you to page Ino, Shizune, and maybe even Tsunade-shishou if she is in the village. Boruto what happened," Sakura-san said.

"We were attacked by six rogue shinobi. Their leader attacked Sarada and gave her those injuries. They were after Sarada's Sharingan," I said to Sakura-san.

"Alright. Boruto I need you to wait out here while I and my team work on Sarada," Sakura-san said. They rolled Sarada away. I ran to all the way to the Hokage tower.

"You should've never let her go the mission with me!" I yelled at my dad.

"Boruto what are you saying," dad asked me.

"The mission to assign to me and you let Sarada to go on! She nearly died because of your stupid decision to let her go on the mission!" I yelled at dad again.

"Boruto calm down," master Sasuke said to me. I've been so angry and yelling at my dad I didn't even notice he was in the room.

"Boruto what exactly happened," dad asked me.

"The mission itself was a complete success. When we were going back to the village until six rogue ninja attack us, and their leader attack Sarada and injured her. If it wasn't for Mitsuki Sarada might be dead," I said to them.

"You took her to Sakura right," master asked me. "Yes," I said.

"I was having Mitsuki looking into those six rogue shinobi. We had our suspension that they were are the Sharingan," dad said.

"They were. They were after Sarada's Sharingan," I said.

"It doesn't surprise me," dad said.

"She would of been safer if she stayed in the village," I said.

"If would of known I've would have never agree to let her go with you," dad said. I walked out of the tower and went back to the hospital and to wait for Sakura-san to finish fixing up Sarada.

* * *

Back in the Hokage tower.

"I don't give me that look Teme!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"You put my daughter's life in danger. Thanks to your son and her teammate she has survival chance," Sasuke said bitterly to Naruto.

"How was supposed to know that was going to happen!" Naruto said.

"She is an Uchiha and she has the Sharingan and she my daughter, Naruto. She going to have no one little enemies. It always had been like that since she was born. Sakura and I have always tried to protect her from the danger," Sasuke said.

"I know and now Boruto wants to do the same. You should go and see her," Naruto said to Sasuke and he felt the tower.

* * *

I was in the waiting more waiting for some news about Sarada it's been about two hours. The wait is killing me.

"Boruto will you quit pacing your going to burn a hole in the floor," Konohamaru-sensei said. Mitsuki had sent a message to our sensei and our friends to let them know what had happened to Sarada. Most of them are on missions. Inojin was able to come over to the hospital. Shikadai was probably still on his mission and Chou-Chou was still on hers. Iwabe, Denki, and Metal Lee had a team mission together. Himawari was still on her mission with her team. Well I stand corrected now.

"Nin-san," I heard Hima say.

"Hey Hima," I said.

"I got the message what happened to Sarada onee-chan. Have you gotten any updates on her yet," Himawari said worriedly.

"No I haven't," I said.

"Nin-san how bad was it," Himawari asked me.

"It was pretty bad but don't worry Sarada is going to be alright," I said to my kid-sister.

"Boruto you didn't answer my question," Himawari said.

"Himawari some rogue ninja attacks us. One of them severely injured Sarada," I said to Himawari. It's my fault why Sarada is in the condition that she is in.

"Quit the self blame. It wasn't your fault why she got injured it was the rogue ninja's and you know that," HImawari said.

"If only I didn't let her go on the mission with me. She wouldn't be in condition she's in," I said to Hima.

"Like I said it wasn't your fault you couldn't possibly know that she was going to be targeted by some damn rogue shinobi! So quit blaming yourself what would Sarada onee-chan think if she knew that you were blaming yourself for what had happened to her," Himawari snapped at me.

"She's right Boruto," Mitsuki said.

"Boruto!" Shikadai, Chou-Chou, Iwabe, Denki, and Metal Lee all said at the same time while coming in.

"We got your message about Sarada," Shikadai said.

"Have you've gotten any updates on her condition yet," Chou-Chou asked.

"No," I said.

"Let's hope she'll be fine," Himawari said.

"Boruto what exactly happened," Iwabe asked.

"Six rogue ninjas attacked us on our way back to the village. They were after Sarada and her Sharingan," I said.

"Just six ninja after the Sharingan. They must wanted the Sharingan really bad," Denki said.

"The Sharingan is one of the most powerful dojutsu to exist," Shikadai said.

"Shikadai is right," I said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I heard Sakura-san say.

"No you're not. How is she," I asked worriedly.

"Sarada is going to be fine," Sakura-san said.

"Thank Kami," I said.

"I'm not done. Sarada has strain in her eyes from using her Sharingan. Pouring too much chakra. Her chakra is depleted too. Sarada has three broken ribs, a broken leg, a fracture shoulder, and few chakra burns on her hands. She does have a few bruise. It's going to take a few months before Sarada will be able to go on missions again," Sakura-san told us. I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened to her.

"Can we see her," I asked.

"Yes I only want one of you to go see her. I don't want all of you to startle her if she wakes up," Sakura-san said.

"Nin-san just go stay with her. I think she's would like to see you when she wakes up," Hima said.

"Let me show you her room," Sakura-san said.

I walked in to see Sarada lying in the hospital bed. She was hook up to machines and she was bandage up. There were even bandages over her eyes. I walked over and sat down at a chair near her bed. I pulled the chair closer to her bed. I took one of her hands and held it.

"I'll leave you two alone. Get me if she wakes up," Sakura-san said leaving the room.

"Sarada I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't be blaming myself for what happened to you. I can't help myself. If you were a wake you would probably slap me or call me stupid Boruto-baka for blaming myself. When I saw your broken, bruise, beaten up body I felt terrible. If I could I would take away your pain. I shouldn't have left you alone to fight that guy. Sara I don't think you're weak just didn't want you to get hurt like you did. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you Sarada Uchiha I've have for along time. I never want to see you hurt. I want to help you become hokage, I want to stand by your side, I want help protect the village with you. First we need to stop the Kara together. You're not like other girls you're something special. You are the only one I've ever felt like this for. I know I should tell you this when you're wake," I confess to Sarada. I gave her hand a light squeeze. I felt her give me a squeeze back. I cried.

* * *

Sakura was outside Sarada's hospital room. She signed. It took a lot out of her to heal Sarada. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her husband.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Is she going to alright," Sasuke asked his wife.

"She'll be fine. It's going to be awhile before she heals. I'm worried how she going to react when she wakes up. Sarada doesn't take defeat all too well sometimes. She's not going to like being in a hospital bed for a couple of weeks," Sakura said.

"Hn. Six rogue ninja attacked them," Sasuke replied to Sakura.

"I know Boruto told me," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"She strained her eyes again. You need to talk to her. She doesn't want to listen to me when it comes to her Sharingan," Sakura said.

"I will. Is Boruto with her," Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Yes he is. He's been really worried about her," Sakura said.

"He seem to be," Sasuke said.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura heard Boruto say.

* * *

"You really are an idiot. But you are a lovable idiot," I heard her said.

"Sa-Sar-Sarada," I sturred out.

"Yeah I'm awake," She said trying to sit up but I heard her wince in pain.

"Here let me help you," I said helping her sit up. She seem still in some kind of pain.

"Sarada what hurts," I asked her.

"Almost everywhere it mainly hurt in my ribs," Sarada said painfully.

"I'm going to get your mom. Maybe she can ease the pain. Sakura-san," I said.

"Boruto what's wrong is Sarada awake," Sakura-san said rushing in master Sasuke followed behind her.

"Yes she is," I said.

"Sarada where does it hurt," Sakura-san asking Sarada knowing that she would be in pain.

"Ev-every-wh-where, b-but ma-mainly m-my r-ribs," Sarada sturred out in pain.

"I need you to hold still honey," Sakura-san said to Sarada.

"Sarada you can hold my hand," I said to her. She did that. Sakura-san lightly felt Sarada broken ribs. I felt Sarada squeeze my hand hard. I heard Sarada wince in pain.

"Mama it hurts," Sarada groaned.

"I know sweetheart," Sakura-san said using medical jutsu to ease Sarada's pain. Sarada eventually calmed down.

"There that should ease some of your pain Sarada. Get some rest," Sakura-san said giving Sarada a kiss on the head.

"Papa you're here," Sarada said.

"I am. Sarada listen to your mother. Get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow to see you," master Sasuke said to Sarada creasing his thumb on her cheek.

* * *

"Boruto I heard what you said, well most of it," Sarada told me holding my hand.

"Really well I-um," I sturred out I didn't know what to say to her right now.

"And I love you too," Sarada said.

"Is that the only part you listen to," I asked.

"Nope I heard how you want to be by my side. I want to be yours too. Great, I probably sound ridiculous right now," Sarada said.

"No you don't. Is Sarada Uchiha confessing her love to me," I said dramatically.

She laughed. "Ow. Don't make me laugh to hard or my ribs are going to start hurting me again," She said. I put my hand on her cheek.

"May I," I asked. I don't want her to slap me for kissing her like when we were in the academy when Iwabe elbowed me into her and I ended up kissing her shoe.

Sarada nodded.

I leaned forward our lips touched. After our lips parted our foreheads were touching.

"I love you Sarada Uchiha," I said to her.

"I love you too Boruto Uzumaki," She said to me.


	3. Chapter 3: I forgive you

**I'm back for another oneshot yay! This takes places after the chunin exams.**

 **I forgive you**

Everyone is okay. That's all that matters, right. Mama was worried about papa. I was worried about papa myself. I was really worried about Boruto. He hasn't face something like this before. When he came back I was relieved to see that he was alright. It was the next day Mitsuki and I were waiting on Boruto for us to go on our mission. I haven't talk to Boruto since the Chunin Exams. I would never thought he would cheat, to do something like that. Just to prove himself to Lord Seventh. Boruto doesn't have to prove anything to his own father. Honestly, I was upset and disappointed with Boruto cheating on the Chunin Exams, but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I'm still not talking to him.

"Sarada and Mitsuki, sorry I'm late," Boruto said. I didn't say anything to him, usually in this situation I would scold Boruto and call him an idiot. This time I couldn't bring myself to do so. Mitsuki didn't say anything either. I saw the confused look on Boruto's face from neither one of us say anything.

"You guys aren't talking to me," Boruto said. I could tell that he was upset by this. In a way I think he enjoys me scolding him or teasing him. I still haven't even attempted to talk to Boruto. Mitsuki had tried to convince me to least say a word to him. Not to completely shut him out or give him the silent treatment. To all of my calculations there was nothing I could figure out why Boruto would do such a thing. Boruto may want to prove something to Lord Seventh, but to got that far, just seems to be a bit extreme even for Boruto. It wasn't that I was mad at him for it, I feel more disappointed in him.

We were on a mission with Konohamaru-sensei. I still wasn't talking to Boruto. I knew something was up with Boruto I realized that he had made no attempt to try to provoke me or talk to me. We didn't argue all the time. The mission was fairly easy and quick. Konohamaru-sensei went to fill out the mission report.

"Sarada," Boruto said sharply. I didn't say anything.

"Quite ignoring or giving the silent treatment. Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset you? Is something bothering you? Just talk to me, Sarada," Boruto said in full concern.

"Just shut up will you," I said coldly.

"No I won't," Boruto said back. I could tell he didn't like that I wasn't talking to him.

"You want you why I won't say a signal word to you," I said giving him what he wants.

"That's what I asked," Boruto said. I couldn't hold it in any longer I went to swing at him he was really getting on my nerves. I was about to punch him across the entire village. Boruto had his grip on my wrist preventing me from punching me. When did he get so fast? Has he always been this fast? Was too blind to realize it? If he was why then cheat on the Chunin exams. All of these questions came running through my head like crazy.

"That was a close one. I actually thought you may have almost gotten me there Sarada," Boruto said.

"Let me go," I said.

"No until you talk," Boruto said.

"Fine I'll talk. Why would you cheat on the Chunin Exams? Why do you think you also have to think that you need to prove yourself to Lord Seventh? He's your father, you shouldn't have a reason to prove yourself. Why always go to such lengths to seek your father's attention? At Least you where your father is! At least he is in the village! Only Kami-sama knows where my father is!," I said with all of these questions.

"Sarada," Boruto whispered letting go of my wrist. "I'm so sorry I understand now what I did was wrong," he continued on to say.

"You should be," I said.

"Would you listen to me dammit! I saw the look on your face. When I got caught cheating during the Chunin Exams," Boruto said.

"Boruto I'm not angry with you I'm just disappointed," I said.

"I'm sorry Sarada for cheating on the Chunin Exams and getting myself almost killed," Boruto said. I felt my eyes widen from his words.

"I know you were worried about me, when I fought Momoshiki and Kinshiki with your dad and the other kages," Boruto said. He read right through me, well at least this time he did.

"Yes I was. I was worried you wouldn't come back," I confessed.

"I promise you didn't I. That I would stay by your side," Boruto said.

"Sarada look I'm sorry for cheating on the Chunin Exams and for making you worry," Boruto said.

"I forgive you. I did when you came back alive," I said hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Mangekyou Sharingan

**I'm back again! I want to thank you all for the support so far. I greatly appreciate it! Remember I take suggestions to oneshots!**

 **Summary: Sarada unlock her mangekyou sharingan.**

 **Her mangekyou sharingan**

I always wonder when I was younger would I have eyes like papa's. I was a naive child I didn't understand the full meaning of my clan, nor the Sharingan which I possess. Until papa told me the truth behind our clan, and what my Uncle Itachi did for the village and my father. I wasn't angry he is a different person than he was back then. Now I go with papa when I can to give flowers to uncle Itachi grave and sometimes I go by myself. I wish I knew who he was.

At the moment we were on mission that has gone wrong. I couldn't do a damn thing. Mitsuki is on the ground bleeding out and Boruto is injured. Konohamaru-sensei is trying to fight of the enemy. Of course the Kara had to attack us.

"Sarada," I heard Konohamaru-sensei said.

I couldn't reply back to my sensei I felt my body paralysis in fear. Was I scared of them or was it that I was scared of everyone dying.

"Sarada this isn't the time to panic," Konohamaru-sensei said. I went over Mitsuki to tired and heal him. I did what I could then went over to Boruto he grabbed my hand.

"Don't save your chakra. I'll be fine," Boruto said. Always having to play the tough guy.

"No you're not! You're the one bleeding," I said to him.

"Sarada I got this," I heard Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki what how," I said.

"After you healed me I was able to heal myself enough. I can try to heal Boruto as much as I can," Mitsuki said. I nodded.

"So you're Sarada Uchiha," a Kara member said.

I didn't say anything.

"I expected more out of an Uchiha," the Kara member said, " I do like those eyes of eyes. I think they can be useful and the Uzumaki your little boyfriend."

I clutched my first. They were after Boruto there was no way I would let take Boruto.

"Sarada," I heard Mitsuki say. I saw a Kara member punch Mitsuki.

"BORUTO!" I screamed. I felt my eyes burn it was different than with my Sharingan. One moment the Kara member was after Boruto and Mitsuki the next moment they were on the ground. My eyes continue to hurt they felt like they were on fire. I screamed. I was able to stop the Kara members.

"AHHHHHHHH," I screamed. I fell on the ground.

"Sarada," I heard Boruto, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru-sensei say.

* * *

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru saw Sarada fall on the ground in pain.

"Mitsuki do you know what's wrong with Sarada," Boruto said worried. While Mitsuki examined Sarada.

"I think she unlocked her Mangekyou Sharingan. Sarada can you open your eyes for me," Konohamaru said.

"I can't it hurts too much," Sarada whimpered in pain. Mitsuki was about to put his hands over her eyes, so he can heal her, but Sarada grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," Sarada pleaded. Boruto felt so useless that he couldn't do anything to help ease Sarada's pain.

"Konohamaru-sensei I think we should get Sarada to the village, so Sakura-san can heal her," Boruto suggested.

"You're right, Boruto," Konohamaru said.

"I got it her. Sarada it's me Boruto you're going to be alright," Boruto said. Picking up Sarada blood started to stream from her eyes. Boruto tighten his grip on Sarada worried and scared her Sarada. They started heading back to the village all Boruto could do is listening to whimpers of pain coming from Sarada, and try to get to the hidden leaf village as soon as he could. Once they got there they headed to the hospital. Lucky Sakura was still there why they got there.

"Sarada," Sakura said shocked. Sakura saw her little girl in Boruto arms.

"Boruto what happened," Sakura said.

"We think that Sarada unlock her Mangekyou Sharingan," Konohamaru said. Sakura eyes widened, she couldn't believe it Sarada was only 15. She's younger than Sasuke when he unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan. How?

"Come with me," Sakura said. Once they got Sarada on an operating table. Sakura ordered for everyone to leave the room. She called her Shizune and Ino who was there that day by chance.

"Sakura we got your call," Ino said.

"Oh Sakura," Shizune said noticing that Sarada was their patient. She knew was breaking her heart.

"It's her eyes," Sakura said.

"What about them," Shizune said,

"It's her Sharingan. Konohamaru said it's her Mangekyou ," Sakura said.

"Sarada honey, I need you to open your eyes for mama," Sakura said.

"Ahhhh! No it's hurt too much," Sarada whimpered in pain.

"Sarada I have to look," Sakura said about to pry about her daughter's eyes. Sarada grabbed Sakura wrist.

"No mama, don't please," Sarada continue to plead in pain.

"Ino I need my husband in here NOW," Sakura said sharply, at this point Sakura was on the verge of tears. Oh, how she hated seeing her little girl in pain. Ino nodded and went to go get her husband.

"Sakura maybe I should take over," Shizune suggested.

"NO!." Sakura shouted.

"I'm so sorry Sarada," Sakura said as she was able to pry open one of her daughter's eyes. There it was Sarada's Sharingan was blazing with the Mangekyou.

"Sakura," a deep voice said.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"So it happened," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Sakura said. Sasuke saw the look on his wife face. The face she made had him worried too. Sasuke father instincts kicked in.

"Sarada it's okay. Let your mother heal you," Sasuke said trying to calm his daughter down.

"NO MAMA! STOP," Sarada screamed in pain and thrashing. The pain was really starting to get to Sarada.

"Hold her down," Sakura ordered. Ino and Shizune held Sarada down.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Sarada screamed. Sakura was able to heal her eyes. She took the pain away. Sasuke's hand went on Sakura's shoulder.

"Let me," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. Sasuke put his over his daughter eyes. Her Mangekyou Sharingan disappeared. Sakura was able to stabilize Sarada.

"She's going to be okay," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Holding her shoulders from behind.

* * *

"Sakura-san," Boruto said.

"She's going to be fine. She's resting now," Sakura said.

"Can we see her," Boruto asked?

"Yes," Sakura said.

* * *

"Sarada," I heard someone say.

"Yes," I said.

"It's Boruto how are you feeling," Boruto said.

"I'm fine," I said trying to sit up.

"I got you," Boruto said helping me up. "And liar,"

"Believe me I'm fine," I said trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't. You stay right here. You're not leaving this hospital bed, until Sakura-san says so," Boruto said.

"I feel fine," I continue to say. "Tsk,"

"Sarada," I heard Mitsuki say.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Boruto I'm getting Sakura-sama," Mitsuki said.

* * *

"Sakura-sama," Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki what is it," Sakura said.

"It's Sarada she's awake," Mitsuki said,

"That child of mine," Sakura said.

* * *

"Sarada," I heard mama say.

"Mama," I said.

"Where does it hurt," Sakura asked?

"I'm fine," Sarada said.

"Sarada stop being stubborn and listen to your mother," I heard papa say.

"Papa," I said. Mama could the bandages of my eyes. I bright lights hurt my eyes.

"Tsk," I said closing my eyes.

"Sarada you unlock your mangekyou sharingan," Papa said.

"Wait how? Isn't that suppose only happens when someone you love dies," I said,

"Usually," He said.

"You unlocked it by saving Mitsuki and me," Boruto said. I didn't say anything.

"I guess I'm going to have to train you how to see your mangekyou," Papa said.

"Sarada listen to me. You can't overuse your mangekyou sharingan you have to be careful you hear me," Mama said. I nodded. "There that should help them," Mama said.

After that mama, papa, and Mitsuki left the room.

"You were way too reckless," Boruto said.

"Eh! Speak for yourself. I had to save your ass," I said.

"You had me worried you know," Boruto said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Boruto yelled, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell. I was worried and scared for you. I hate seeing you in pain,"

"I know. Don't worry so much I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I still have to become Hokage don't I," I said.

"And I still have to become your shadow," Boruto said. I felt my face heat up. Why does he always have to say things like this to make me blush! I felt Boruto arms wrap around me. I hugged him back.

"Just be careful. I can't lose you," Boruto said as me hugged me tighter.

"Me either," I said closing my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Uzumaki Matchmaker

**Sorry guys that I've been away for so long. I've been busy with life and things. A lot of things have happened that I had to take care of. So please forgive my absence, more oneshots will be out so please enjoy. I'm again with another oneshot. My best friend requested this one. I appreciate the support so far.**

 **Summary: Naruto and Hinata are needed to go to a kage summit. Boruto is stuck babysitting his little sister Himawari. Of course she being an Uzumaki she had to cause some kind of trouble, this leading Boruto to call up Sarada for some help.**

 **Uzumaki matchmaker**

Boruto Uzumaki was stuck babysitting his little sister Himawari, while his mother and father a were at some kage summit. As much as Boruto loved his sister, but for some reason she decided to cause him trouble. These days Himawari had decide to tease Boruto about him and Sarada, bad enough Mitsuki has his fun time teasing them saying that they would make a good couple. Himawari was never the one to misbehave it was usually Boruto. Him and Himawari decided to play hide and seek. The problem was that he couldn't find his sister anywhere. He thought about calling Sarada up to see, if she would help him find his sister. Boruto didn't have the best of luck finding her. Boruto finally gave in and decided to call Sarada up. Luckily Sarada was fine helping Boruto out.

"Explain to me how you lost her," Sarada deadpanned.

"A simple game of Hide and Seek," Boruto said.

"And I was starting to think, you weren't that much of idiot. I was wrong, you really are an idiot," Sarada said.

"Don't blame me for this," Boruto defended himself.

"You are the only one to blame here. You just lost your kid-sister," Sarada said.

"She not lost she hiding somewhere," Boruto said. Boruto didn't want to admit it, he was so irresponsible. He could see why she was irritated at him.

"Let's just find her," Sarada said. Sarada knew that Boruto felt terrible for what had happened.

The two basically searched this entire village for Himawari. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Boruto started to panic inside, Sarada immediately notice Boruto's distress. She put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her," With those words Boruto wanted to believe in Sarada.

"Let me see what I can do. Mama is going to kill for this," Sarada said. Boruto watch Sarada activate her Sharingan. Sarada scanned the village for Himawari, Sarada became to lose her balance. Boruto caught her in time.

"Sarada are you okay," Boruto said.

"I'm fine I just can't use it for long," Sarada said regaining her balance.

"Did you find anything," Boruto asked?

"I got a small trace of her chakra," Sarada said. The pair follow Himawari's chakra signal.

"Are you sure this going to work," HImawari said.

"Wasn't this your idea Himawari-chan," a golden eye boy said.

"Yes it was I don't want to hurt Nii-san and Sarada-onee-chan," HImawari said.

"They won't get hurt," the boy said.

Boruto and Sarada were getting closer to where is. The two where in the forest.

"Why would Himawari-chan hide in a forest, it's not exactly safe," Sarada whisper to herself, but she was loud enough for Boruto to hear her.

"I have feeling that she did this on propose," Boruto mumbled. They both screamed, the two were caught in a net together.

"What the hell I thought they weren't any traps in this forest," Boruto said. The two were close, Sarada was red all over. Boruto notice how close they were, he suddenly turned red. 'She smells nice.' Boruto thought. 'What am I thinking.'

"Well this come of turn out better," Mitsuki said with Himawari next to him.

"EH?!" Sarada and Boruto shrieked.

"Mitsuki this isn't funny put us down," Sarada said flustard.

"Himawari did Mitsuki put you up to this," Boruto said.

"It was her idea," Mitsuki said.

"HIMAWARI," Boruto said defeated.

"It didn't turn out how I originally planned. I thought the two of you would kiss. Mitsuki is right you two do make a good couple," HImawari said giggled.

"NO WAY," Boruto and Sarada shouted.

"I would never kiss this baka!" Sarada said.

"She not even my type," Boruto said.

"Then what is your type, then Boruto-kun," Mitsuki mocked.

"Mitsuki I'm going to pulverize you when I get out of here," Sarada threaten.

Himawari and Mitsuki just laugh at the two and high-five.

"Sarada onee-chan I would really enjoy you being my sister-in-law one day," Himawari said.


	6. Chapter 6: Define Normal

**I want to thank Kairi-chan for this prompt! Also, my ask is working now, if anyone has any questions let me know.** **Boruto and Sarada are 17 in this one-shot.**

* * *

Being the son of the Hokage wasn't easy for Boruto growing up. For Sarada being the daughter of two sanin wasn't easy. Her father wasn't really around while growing up and her mother was the best medic-nin there was. These days Sarada mind was wandering off more than she liked. She had started to question her and Boruto's relationship, there were times where she felt like they weren't working out. Her boyfriend would assure her that they were fine. To Boruto, Sarada meant so much to him. Boruto always knew if something was bothering her.

Boruto just got back from a mission, he immediately notices his girlfriend's change in behavior. Mitsuki warned him that Sarada wasn't in a mood and not to bother her. It didn't stop him from getting to the bottom of it.

"Sara-chan," Sarada heard her boyfriend's voice. He didn't call her that if he knew something was wrong.

"What did you do," As much as she loved her boyfriend something his antics were just annoying.

"Why do you assume I did something," Boruto defend himself.

"I know you."

"Sarada do you need to tell me something,"

"Nothing just peachy," Boruto picked up the hints that his girlfriend was struggling with something. "See you later." Is all she said.

"I just got back," Boruto puffed like a child.

"I have to meet Lord Seventh." Sarada walked off. Boruto sighed at his girlfriend, somedays she was downright difficult. Sarada avoided Boruto for the next few days until he marched himself down to the Uchiha compound. Luckily for Boruto, Sarada's parent wasn't home at the time. Boruto decided to put his foot down and demanded answers. Sarada just gave to his childish nature.

Sarada was anger she was beyond anger. For once she wasn't angered at her idiotic boyfriend. She was angry at herself. These days Sarada had been moody according to her friends. Sarada more jealous than anything, mainly at her parents. They weren't a normal couple that's for sure. For Sarada and Boruto being was just unlike to happen and their position in the village was different. Boruto was pretty much a full mission duty and Sarada more intense Hokage training. Kami-sama better helps her, because she was completely at a loss. Her poor boyfriend knew he girlfriend struggled with something. The last time he asks about it she nearly killed him. Boruto has assumed it was something between their relationship. If Sarada waa doubting their ability of commitment is waa false. Sarada was the most committed person when it came to almost anything. Boruto was tired of his girlfriend's antics.

"Sarada if something is bothering you just tell me. I can't read your mind," Boruto said concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Boruto just thinking," Sarada said. She would never admit it, but she wanted to scream, cry, shout at him.

"You're thinking too much," Boruto pressed on.

"No I'm fine," Sarada said she was getting irritated with her boyfriend.

"No you are not," Boruto said getting up putting his hand her should. She just brushed him off.

"Boruto Uzumaki. I'm sick and tired of this," Sarada burst. She couldn't keep it in anymore. "I just want us to be a normal couple. I'm tired of all this running around all the time. We never get a break. Sometimes I want to step back from our Shinobi lives."

"Sarada we are shinobi we never get a break," Boruto realizes the words that slip out of his mouth wasn't the smartest response to his girlfriend.

"That's what I just said you baka," Sarada was now really mad at him.

"Sarada there is nothing normal about us," Boruto said. As much as he loved his Sarada she sometimes a lot to handle.

"Then define normal for me," Sarada then exclaimed she was tired of seeing couples in Konoha were normal.

"This is our normal. Running around to maniacs. Our lives are filled with insanity. If it wasn't this way it wouldn't be us. I love the way we are. Sarada Uchiha you are my normal," Boruto burst and turned his girlfriend around and held her. "I'm not letting go until you agree with me." He heard her world lifting laugh.

"I guess you are right. Without your craziness it wouldn't be us," Sarada said hugging her boyfriend. Boruto formed a sly smirk on his face. He picked up his girlfriend.

"Boruto put me down. What if my parents walked in on us right now," Sarada shrieked as the love of her life carried her upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Shower

**Baby shower**

 **Summary: Being seven and half months pregnant really has done number Sarada. When all her girlfriends what to throw her a baby shower. All Sarada wants is her baby to come already.**

* * *

"You guys want to do you what." Sarada groan right now all she wanted was for her baby to come. Boruto was on a mission at the moment, it pretty took everything out of Sarada to tell her husband that she and their unborn child would be fine without him. As much as Sarada loved her husband he can be a bit much at times. He was overprotective of her and now their child. Sarada hoped that the baby would be a boy and not girl for this sake. Remember how protective her father, Sasuke Uchiha was over her and her mother. Her mother had been insisting that the baby was a girl. A part of Sarada knew her mother wanted a granddaughter. Her thoughts were interrupted by her dear friend Sumire.

"It would be a good idea Sarada-chan. We know you are not a fan of parties, it would be nice for the baby."

"I appreciate what all of you are trying to do but a baby shower is not what I need at the moment. I need my husband and for my child to come, unfortunately Boruto is on a mission and my baby doesn't come for another two and half months." Sarada words sounded threatening to her female companies. Sarada felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Sarada onee-chan. We understand this kid of yours is causing you enough trouble. Sakura-san didn't have one with you and mama didn't have one when she was pregnant with nii-san. You need your rest." Himawari sweet voice put Sarada at ease.

"Thank you Hima."

"I told them trying to give you one would be a bad idea." Sarada open her eyes to see what time it was and realize she had to get to her doctor's appointment. "I'm sorry you guys to cut this short. I have a doctor's appointment to get to."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Sarada heard Himawari say. Sarada shook my head. Himawari eyes soften. She knew that Sarada could take care of herself. This was first doctor's appointment that Boruto would miss. Everytime Boruto would go on a mission he would ask Himawari to look after Sarada for him. She knew Boruto worried for his wife, after they lost their first baby it made Boruto more protective of a pregnant Sarada. Someone of their friends didn't know that this wasn't Sarada's first pregnancy.

"Mama and papa will be there Hima. Do you have somewhere to be?" Himawari face become flustered, she was just like her mother when it came to a certain subject.

"I'm going to the same direction let's go."

* * *

"How are you feeling Sarada." Sarada heard her mother asked.

"Tired."

"Expected. You still don't want to know the sex of the baby."

"Mama, Boruto and I want the baby to surprise."

"The baby is a surprise enough."

"It was Boruto idea. Mama I miss him, and I was the one who push him out of the house to do the mission." Sarada knew she was more emotional these days.

"I know honey." Sakura tried to comfort her daughter. Things has been stressful for her daughter without her husband, and her dear friend Naruto Uzumaki who was the hokage banned Sarada was coming into the his office until the baby was born. She knew her daughter felt useless. "The girls propose to me to have a baby shower." Sakura already knew her daughter's answer to sometime like that.

"Knock knock." A voice that belong to a certain blonde headed ninja.

"Boruto."

"Hey Sara." Boruto said walking over to his wife hugging her. "You're back early."

"I finished early. Auntie Sakura how is she doing?"

"Both the baby and Sarada are doing fine. I'm considering putting Sarada on bed rest." Sarada eyes double in size.

"Mama you said we were doing fine."

"Sarada after last month's accident, if it wasn't for your father."

"I know mama. I was reckless."

"That's not what I mean honey, you have higher chance going into labor early all expecting mothers do."

"Mama I could have gotten the baby killed."

"Sarada what happen wasn't your fault." Boruto said trying to comfort his wife. Boruto knew Sarada could never truly forgive herself after miscarrying their first baby. He knew his wife was scared of having this one.

"Auntie Sakura can we have the sex of the baby." Originally Boruto and Sarada were going to keep the baby's gender a surprise, but after struggling with this one. Boruto thought it would put his wife at ease if they knew. "Of course Sarada lay back for me." Sarada did what her mother asked.

"The baby is a girl congratulation." Sarada couldn't help but cry, tears spill out her eyes. Boruto found himself crying. He hugged his wife. "So a little girl hope she looks like you."

* * *

After the appointment Boruto and Sarada walked home together. Boruto had the biggest smile on his face. He also notice his wife mood was lighter, he knew that she secretly wanted a daughter. Boruto from the beginning of Sarada's pregnant hoped that their baby was a girl. So she would grow up to be just like his wife. Once the expecting couple walked inside their home.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled this making Sarada jumped she should have known that their friends would do something like this for them.

"Congratulation Sarada," Sarada heard her best friend ChouChou say.

"Okay who's idea was this?"

"It was everyone's we knew they both of you would refuse a baby shower. We've been planning this for months." ChouChou said. Sarada couldn't help notice the pink color balloons. They knew the baby was girl.

"Oh Sarada honey you need to sit down." Sakura and Hinata guided Sarada to the couch to rest.

"Leave it up to everyone to do this for us." Boruto walked over to his wife.

"After everything you two been through it's the least we can do." The young couple heard Himawari.

"Why do I feel like our mother's had this all planned out and just won't admit to it."

"Knowing my mother yes."

After the baby shower Boruto didn't have let his wife get up to help clean up.

"I have to admit it was nice. Despite the fact our father's nearly ripped each other's head off."

"Leave to that old man and master Sasuke to start another competition."

"Our daughter is doomed when she a teenage."

"She can't date until I'm dead." Sarada signed at her husband their poor daughter doesn't stand a chance against all the men her family. Of course her husband was going to be overprotective of her, so will her two grandfathers.


	8. Chapter 8: Remind me to kill you Please

**Thank you kairi-chan from tumblr for this prompt.**

 **"Remind me to kill you. Please."**

* * *

Sarada Uchiha was beyond exhausted, all she wanted to do is go home and rest. The Uchiha heiress was on her way home from a long with the Hokage. Has much as she loved being the hokage's apprentice it can be exhausting for Sarada. How things are going with the Kara didn't help any. With very tiny information on them didn't help to case. Sarada was frustrated with the whole situation, all they know is that the Kara is after Boruto and after the events with Kawaki didn't help.

"This is absolutely frustrating." Sarada breathed she didn't know where to go with this. Her or Boruto weren't allowed to leave the village under the hokage orders.

"What's frustrating?" Sarada heard a certain blonde haired ninja. As much as care about Boruto he was the last person Sarada wanted to deal with right now. Home what she wanted go. "Boruto I don't have time for this."

"You can't ever relax can you." Boruto noticed Sarada's tense figure something was bothering her. "Did my old man finally get on your nerves."

"He not the one getting on my nerves you idiot." Sarada's words sent a shiver down Boruto's spine. Boruto knew not to tempt a mad Sarada, if her temper was bad as her mother's all hell would break loose when she got mad. He has seen Sarada upset before, but something was really wrong here.

"It's a the Kara isn't." Boruto realize why Sarada was mad. They basically had nothing on them. "Boruto I appreciate if I could walk home in peace."

"Sarada if what to talk about we can. Bottling up all inside is good for ya." Sarada felt ever more frustrated. She turned around to face him, if looks could kill Boruto would be dead right now. "What is there to talk about Boruto. We have nothing on the Kara and the both of us can't leave the village, to investigate the situation. Thanks to you the only thing we had on the Kara was Kawaki, and you let him get away. I knew we couldn't trust him from the very start. You were so naive about everything up until now."

"So you're blaming me for this."

"NO! I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO! I blame myself for this I should of have done something. So please remind me to kill you. Please after all this is over." Boruto at this moment realize how angry Sarada feels. He knew Kawaki and Sarada never got a long. Boruto believe Kawaki more than his own best friend. To Boruto it was his fault why Kawaki left the village, and why he nearly kill Sarada. Sarada fist headed straight for Boruto, but she stopped herself and just looked at him. "Sorry." That's all Sarada said and turned around to walk home. She left Boruto to his own thoughts.

* * *

Sakura Uchiha heard to door open and slammed, she knew that it was her daughter. "Sarada."

"Not now Mama." Sarada didn't even turned to face her mother. "Sarada I know you're frustrated about this." Sakura put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Did Boruto aggravate you again?"

"No."

"He was trying to help me. I was such an ass to him."

"You'll figure this out I know you will. Boruto is a sweet boy and your mind is all over the place."

"Thanks Mama." Sakura sighed at her daughter. Being cooped up in the village hasn't help Sarada at all. Almost everything got on Sarada's nerve whatever Boruto did it was only out of compassion.

* * *

"Boruto." Boruto turned around to see Sarada. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Sarada you have a lot on your plate and I'm not helping you at all."

"You were right I did somewhat blame you."

"I don't blame you for it. You were right like always I should have listen to you more. The thing with Kawaki is my fault and I'm going to fix it."

"Don't think you are going to deal with this all on your own you idiot." Sarada smirk at Boruto as much Sarada hated she knew he was right. If they were going to stop the Kara they would need to work together. They both knew the both were suffering from cabin fever from being in the village. Boruto smirked.

"What are you thinking about now."

"We could always could bother the old man, until he gives us a mission together." Sarada laughed at her best friend. "That's doesn't sound like a bad idea." The two did bother Naruto endlessly about the mission and finally gave in to the two. Sarada did manipulate him and say that Boruto is the only one who can bring Kawaki back. After giving them a mission a very angry papasuke came marching into the hokage's office, demanding why he would send his daughter on a mission when she was banned on leaving the village.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy I had to add the last part with Sasuke after episode 62 of Boruto. I plan on making an one-shot with Sasuke being Papasuke.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Father's Love

**After posting my last one-shot saying I will be making an one-shot with Sasuke being Papasauke. All of you guys who commented asked for some and here you go.**

 **A Father's Love**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha cried when his daughter, Sarada Uchiha, was born. Through most of his life was filled with hatred and vengeance. He had hurt some many people in life, including his two best friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno who is Uchiha. He knew he could never take back what he has done. The one person he didn't ever want to hurt his own daughter, with the one mobile arm he has he held his little girl. Sasuke lean over giving his wife a kiss on her head.

"Thank you."

Sasuke miss most of his child's life, do to missions. He wished he was there for the little things, when Sarada was toddler Sasuke had to leave on a long term missions. He knew this broke his wife's heart and it would Sarada's, for her papa not being there for her. It broke his own heart to not watch Sarada grow up. The next time they meet, would be when Sarada was eleven. He didn't recognize her at first, with the Shin Uchiha appeared.

"Papa." He heard her voice shakely. His realization that he almost cause physical harm, hurt him deeply. "Sarada." After the Shin Uchiha incident, Sasuke once again had to leave for a mission.

"When will you be home next?" Sasuke bent down to her eye level. Sasuke knew he already miss so much of her childhood. He was pain will guilt with her question the sad face she made. Sasuke pull his daughter into a hug once he pulled away. He took his index finger and middle figure and tapped his daughter's forehead.

"Till next time." Was all he said to his daughter.

"Here's your lunch." Once he saw the look on his wife. He immediately turned around, "See you later." Continue to walk with a smirk on his face. It wasn't until around the time of the Chunin Exams he came home once again. He knew Sarada would be in the Chunin Exams, but do to certain events Sasuke couldn't come and watch his daughter. He had full faith in her that she would do well. That night after Sarada's fight we Araya Sakura told Sasuke what happened. Concern whipped through him for his daughter, even though she won doesn't mean she wasn't safe from her next match. Maybe if he would have trained her instead of Boruto her injuries would have been prevented. Even though he did teach Sarada his clan's jutsu. The morning of her fight with Boruto and Shinki Sarada asked her father he could see her.

"Papa do you think you'll be able to come see me today in the Chunin Exams." Sasuke was split it was hard for him to say no to his daughter. She had worked so hard to get to the finals. "Maybe." That was all Sasuke could let his daughter. Before anymore words were exchanged Sarada was already out the door.

"Don't worry Anata. Sarada just wants you to be home and spend time with her more often." Sasuke knew his daughter wanted his attention he wasn't sure how to give it to her. It was easier when she was a baby. She was such a happy child. "She could of told me, instead asking me to teach her my family's jutsu." Those were the only words that Sasuke could from, he heard his wife sigh.

"Sasuke you don't realize, but Sarada isn't the one to show off her emotions. Sarada will never admit it. It reminds me of someone I used to know." His wife's words impale him. Sasuke realize that him and Sarada were alike in that way. Deep down Sasuke hand the fear that Sarada would walk down the wrong path, like he once had. Sasuke look at his wife. Sakura very well knew what Sasuke felt and meant. His absence had hurt their daughter, and possibly damage their bond.

The Uchiha lost track of time, he was planning on seeing his daughter in her final match. Something in him didn't feel right, by not attending to his child's match. Sasuke detected the Otsutsuki chakra. He automatically thought of Sarada was in danger, he picked up the pace to reach her time. He saw Kinshiki tried to kill his daughter he raced to her rescue. He grabbed her before a hand could be touched.

"Papa."

"Don't lay a hand on my daughter. Or would you like me to shorten that horn of yours." Sasuke glanced at Kinshiki when he said his words. He was aware that Sarada heard his words. Sasuke was serious, he had already lost his clan he was about to one of the two people he treasured most.

"That smart mouth of yours...let me silence it forever!" Sasuke made sure Sarada safe for the moment. He had most like his father instincts kick in. Sasuke wanted to fight Kinshiki at that very moment, Sarada was still in danger and he couldn't risk her safety even more.

After the battle with the Otsutsuki, Sasuke started to become more protective of his daughter. The idea of someone nearly killing Sarada, did something to Sasuke. He realize for the rest of her life Sarada would be target. He started to train Boruto more seriously and on the side train Sarada teach her a few things. Everytime Sarada would go on a mission he demanded to know the details from Naruto. Naruto understood Sasuke intentions but the hokage couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke was being a bit much. "Sasuke don't you think you're being overprotective of Sarada-chan." Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto sighed at his best friend actions. "What does Sakura-chan and Sarada-chan think of this?"

"They don't know."

"Good grief Sasuke. Sarada can handle herself."

* * *

A year later and a mission goes wrong. Boruto coming close to death, which scared the living hell out of Sarada. "Sarada." Sasuke called out for his daughter. He knew that Sarada mentally wasn't in the best shape she nearly saw her childhood best friend get kill and she felt completely useless. "Go away Papa." It was the first time that Sasuke heard those words from his daughter. He understood that she wanted to be alone, but he wasn't going to let his daughter bottle up her emotions like he once had. "I'm not leave Sarada. Please open up the door." Sarada at that very moment realized her father was always open to her to come to. Sarada didn't really know how to approach him. She knew the only way to make herself feel better was to talk about what was hurting her. She opened the door and ran into her father, her shaking arms wrap around his waist. Sasuke stroke her hair and guided her back in her room. They sat on her bed, Sasuke let Sarada cried.

"Papa I'm sorry I was so useless." Her was shaky. Sasuke's eyes widened, to him Sarada always had such confidence in herself and believe in herself and her ability. He hold on his little girl grew tighter. "Sara." He finally spoke it had been so long since he called her that nickname. The last time was when she was a toddler, before he left. "You're not useless. You're very strong. What happened on the mission wasn't your fault the enemy was much stronger than you. Boruto was probably trying to protect you." Sarada lifted her head. The expression on Sasuke face was one that Sarada had never seen before. It had worry written on it, but relief at the same time. "He was that baka. He's so reckless, I could have protect him. It's my job as his friend and teammate."

"He was doing that same for you. Boruto values you highly, the respect he holds is something I haven't seen before." He saw his daughter face lighted and a light shade of pink was on her cheeks. A part of Sasuke was mentally slapping himself and wanting to knock some sense in Boruto. Sasuke was aware of his daughter and his student feeling for each other. Despite Sasuke not liking Sarada have extra feeling for the dobe's son. "He does." Sarada voice sounded shocked. Sarada knew Boruto respected her, but if Boruto put Sarada on a high level. It shocked the young ninja. "You should go see him. Sarada you will never be useless you're not capable of it." Sarada gave her papa a hug and left to see Boruto. Sasuke was going to have a serious talk with Boruto one he is better.

Not soon after that Sasuke and Boruto set on a journey. Sasuke was starting to train Boruto more seriously, so he become a shinobi that could surpass his level of skill. Also, strong enough to protect his daughter when he isn't around to do so. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was an overprotective papa. After Sarada was born all of Sasuke's actions were for his daughter. The day before him and Boruto were going to leave Sarada had barged in unannounced into the hokage's office.

"Lord Seventh please make me your apprentice!" Sasuke knew his daughter dream and ambitious and he knew that Sarada was done playing games, she was serious and wasn't taking no for answer.

"Sarada-chan." Naruto was shocked. He never expecting to ever have a student of his own. Sasuke's daughter being his apprentice was something so surreal to him. He knew that Sarada wanted to become hokage. Naruto deeply cared about Sarada, she was his goddaughter after all. He felt complete joy and excitement, he had the biggest smile on his face. Naruto looked at Sasuke his face was a sign of approval. "Mother like daughter. I will make you my apprentice Sarada-chan. I know you want to become hokage one day, I've seen you grow and I know you will make a fine apprentice." He saw his goddaughter face light up.

"Thank you so much Lord Seventh."

"That's Naruto-sensei to you now." Sasuke's face dropped he really thought that Naruto had finally grown up, he was so wrong. "Dobe I gave you approval to train my daughter, I did not say you could brainwash her she an Uchiha."

"What makes you think I'm going to do that. She's my student now and it only polite to call me sensei. I know Sakura-chan taught her better unlike you teme!" Both grown men heard Sarada laughing at them. Sarada was the most precious thing to Sasuke along with his wife.

* * *

Two and half years past by Sarada would be almost sixteen. Boruto and Sasuke came back a month before Sarada's birthday. "Sarada-chan, Boruto and Sasuke aren't far from Konoha. I can deal with the rest of the paper, you go and greet them." Sarada face light up, she was so excited to see her father and her best friend again.

"Welcome back Papa and Boruto." Sarada greeted the duo. Sasuke notice that see daughter wasn't in her red tunic and light purple shorts anymore. Her outfit was similar to her mother's when she was her age. "Sarada." They both said. Sarada hugged her father, he accepted she also had grown probably reaching up to her mother's height. She started to look some much like Sakura. After Sarada released her father Sarada hugged Boruto, he hugged her back their height was such a difference now. Something sparked in Sasuke he didn't like how Boruto was hugging his daughter he was still only fifteen and still was blooming in a flower. Boruto was arms were around Sarada's waist. Luckily Boruto and Sarada didn't see his face at that very moment, he Sharingan was blazing he wasn't happy. After Sarada let go, he was relieved. As time went on Sasuke still stuck with his old antics about protecting his daughter. It seem as his little peanut was aged he become Papasuke even more. Sakura often scolded Sasuke for his behavior. Sasuke also learned Sarada was even more reckless than she was when she was younger. He was worse than his wife and his best friend, even his own student. All of his worst fear came true one day. His little girl was in a relationship with Boruto Uzumaki. He caught them in action one night. Boruto was walking home Sarada, the young couple didn't realize the Sasuke was inside.

"Goodnight Sarada."

"Goodnight Boruto, thank you for walking me home." Sarada hugged Boruto, before she could let go Boruto, he gave her a short sweet kiss. Sarada faced turn completely red, despite Sarada being in a relationship with Boruto she still was shy about these things. Sasuke was livid, his little flower was being kissed by the one child he never would want touching his daughter in that kind of way. Boruto ended up that night with multiple bruises. It took Sasuke some time to get over the fact that his little girl was growing and slowly not needing him to protect her.

"You look beautiful Sarada, just like your mother." Sarada smiled at her father's compliment.

"Thank you papa." Sasuke hugged his daughter. Then it hit him his little girl wasn't so much a little girl anymore. He had grow all up, and Sarada was marrying the man she loved, Boruto Uzumaki. "You're all grown up Sarada." Sarada looked at her papa, she could let what her papa was feeling. Over the year the two had formed such a strong bond.

"I'm always going to need my papa. I'm still your little girl. I love you papa." Sarada tapped Sasuke's forehead with her index and middle figure. For the second time in Sarada's life he had cried. Sasuke held onto her wrist. "Papa loves you too, Sarada Uchiha. My little miracle." Sarada finally understood her father's love, he scarified so much for her. To Sasuke, Sarada was everything he had always wanted. Sarada Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha precious miracle, that him and his wife created. "Because you exist."


	10. Chapter 10: Serves That Baka Right

**Thank you kairi-chan for this prompt!**

 **I'm listening to you. I'm just not paying attention.**

Boruto was on another one of his rants again, about something again. I've learned to ignore some of the stuff his say. This time I couldn't tune him out. I had more important things to do, I was trying to decipher a scroll for Lord Seventh. With Boruto talking was breaking my concentration. I finally able to focus, even though I was listening at the same time. I was hoping if I don't pay attention attention he wouldn't notice. Then again last week we got into an argument saying that I overwork myself. It wasn't like we were together or anything so what would it matter. I got up out of my seat. "Hey Sarada where are you going"

"To the Konoha Library." I turned around to see Boruto.

"Were you even listening to me." I sighed.

"I'm listening to you. I'm just not paying attention." I whipped myself around and started to head for Konoha Library. "Sarada-chan." I stopped in my tracks. He was following and deciding to annoy me. I felt my face get hot from the name he call me. Sarada pull yourself together. "I'm busy leave me alone."

"Oh come on Sarada-chan you really enjoy ignoring me don't ya." That baka he was trying to get on my very last nerve. "Boruto. I suggest you start running before I pulverize you baka!"

"Sarada we talk something out here, it's just that you've been so busy that I starting to worry."

"I'm Lord Seventh apprentice, I know I've been really busy lately and I have neglected my time to spend with my team." i admitted, why does he always have to do this to me. "More like overworking yourself." Before I could think I threw a punch at Boruto sending him across Konoha. "Serves that baka right."

"Sarada you're home." I heard my mother's bubbly voice.

"I'm going to get some rest." I said to her as heading up to my room.

"That dobe better not have been overworking her." I heard papa say. I couldn't catch a break.

"I heard that. Don't make me pulverize you too." I said to papa. I feel on my bed. Maybe I was working a little too hard.

Sakura saw the look on her husband face. "Boruto, or you said something to Boruto about her working hard. The both of you need leave her alone, Sarada is a strong independent young woman."

"She's still a child." Sakura huffed. She knew her daughter had the tendencies to overwork herself, but Sakura knew that Sarada got it from her. "I'll talk to her." Sakura was aware how protective Sasuke and Boruto were of Sarada.


End file.
